User talk:Crazylace
Icon's Wanted Hey Crazylace, I noticed you have created several missing icons, would you be interested in helping KeladinStorm upload missing icons? If so, see his home page for a complete list of what icons are still needed. :I am on that like flies on crap. Crazylace (talk) 08:25, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Totally appreciate the help, feel free to update any icons that you come across that are of lower quality an example would be: Avvar Armor Schematic or Antivan Dual-Blade. Thanks again. :::Are there any particular protocols for replacing the icon in the system? Do I just make a new one with a new name, or what? Crazylace (talk) 22:01, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Feel free to use the same name thus replacing the old image with a better one. Icon Background Removal Hey if you're still interested in helping clean up our icon images, in addition to the drakescale icons, we could use the Divine helmet icon too - 07:34, September 22, 2015 (UTC) : ::Hey do you think you could remove the black background from this icon too. I'm going to create an eventual mini icon version of it - 11:07, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Tonight, yeah probably. I can just give it a soft edge with some feathering, or I can take it all but preserve the cracks (in that case I would want to know if you want me to take out the internal black sections as well); I can take the cracks (but I doubt you want me to). Just let me know. Crazylace (talk) 15:29, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Take it all and leave the cracks in the images I suppose. Thank you! - 00:47, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::: ::::::Is this to your liking? Crazylace (talk) 01:53, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Looks perfect, thanks Lace, appreciate it. - 01:56, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Would it help if I cropped it down a bit? Crazylace (talk) 01:13, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Break Reward Hey which adviser did you use to complete that operation? - 13:44, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :All of them. Every single adviser. I actually got the three armor values listed in the range I gave, in ascending order, in the order cullen-leliana-josephine, but I assume that was coincidence. I intend to have a look at Inspire in the next few days and probably the templar one too since I have a save immediately pre-specialization, and see what's changed there. Crazylace (talk) 17:44, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Another Icon needing background removed Hey lace could you clean up this weapon icon for us. Thank you - 02:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Gotcha covered Crazylace (talk) 23:41, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Icon Background Clean Up Revisisted Hey, thanks for cleaning up those new icons I uploaded - 00:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC) : No problem. It takes less than a minute to do. Crazylace (talk) 00:12, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Seriously, you are fantastic. The soul of a good wikia editor, we don't even need to ask, you just fix it. - 00:18, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Starfang Icon Hey, could you clean up another icon for us please? file:Inquisition Starfang Icon.png - 08:37, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Gotcha covered. I was on vacation for a week. Crazylace (talk) 18:25, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :Cheers, you're the best. - 02:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Archon Fire Staff Icon I know the quality on that image isn't stellar, but I'm playing again so I'll keep a sharp eye for a better one. That was a special request for a screen capture of a twitch streaming of the game, of all things. Crazylace (talk) 06:31, September 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm back for a sec! Changing stuff ftw I cropped down the icons for the Inquisition rune schematics, so they should show up as the same size now, more or less. Those changes don't show up in change logs, except my personal contributions, so here's my official announcement if anyone decides that the change is just unforgivable or whatever. Cheers! Crazylace (talk) 00:36, August 10, 2017 (UTC)